No Limit
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: Nyako Midoriya just wanted to live a normal life. Well, as normal as a hero's life can be. Of course, nothing is ever that simple, especially with the resident loudmouth breathing down her neck at every turn.


**A/N: Holy crap, folks! I haven't sat down to write an anime fanfiction in a looonngg time, so bear with me. Pray for this story, ya'll, let's see how long it'll last. Happy reading!**

* * *

Name: Midoriya Nyako

Age: 16

Appearance: Long black hair, bright green eyes, and pierced ears. She's fairly tall with a slender, toned build.

Parents: Midoriya Sanako & Aizawa Shota

Quirk: **Mania & Erasure**

 **Mania is a quirk that causes those who look into her eyes to begin having hallucinations, thus immobilizing them. Erasure temporarily takes away someone else's quirk. Her eyes turn red with both quirks.**

Drawbacks of quirks:

\- Severe dry/red eyes

\- If mania is used for a long period of time, it can temporarily induce madness onto her.

\- Both quirks deactivate if blinking occurs

Quick Bio: Nyako is the daughter of Sanako Midoriya and Shota Aizawa. However, Shota has no idea of her existence. Sanako had gotten pregnant during her time at U.A. after having drunken sex with her best friend Shota after a party. Embarrassed, she dropped out of U.A., breaking all contact with him, and her parents had gotten her a private tutor at home to continue her studies. Even though Shota had no idea about the baby, she decided to name her Nyako because he liked cats and it was similar to the 'nya' sound that they make. She also looked like him, minus the Midoriya green eyes. Nyako is typically calm and collected, but she does a have a short temper, thanks to her mother. As a child, she was bubbly and enthusiastic, always curious and observant. She's close with her younger cousin, Izuku, always protecting him and offering comfort and encouraging words to him about being quirkless. She also does not know who her father is. In regard to ability, she's incredibly sharp, probably from being so observant all her life. She's a quick thinker and excels in hand to hand combat.

Chapter 1: So, this is U.A.?

"Nyako!" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. "I'll be down soon, mom!"

I was double checking my room to make sure I didn't forget anything important, making a mental checklist. I was moving from Tokyo to Musutafu to stay with my aunt and cousin while attending U.A. I didn't know much about the school besides my parents both attending before my mom withdrew and the fact that it was the most sought-after school for hopeful heroes. My mind drifted to my father and what he was possibly like. My mom said that he was a hero, but not a super well-known one, underground she called him. I would always ask my mom to tell me more about him, but she would clam up and change the subject.

" _I guess I'll never know…"_ I thought, turning off the light and closing the door to my bedroom before walking downstairs to meet my mom, who was now standing by the front door tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, it's about time, I could feel my hair turning gray," she said, running a hand through her blonde hair, as she opened the door and walked outside. I rolled my eyes, she's such a drama queen. The ride to my aunt's house was a quiet one, I just watched the scenery fly by, daydreaming. We parked on the side of the road outside the apartment building and walked up to their door. My mom knocked and I soon heard the pitter-patter of feet, which could only mean Izuku was coming to the door. The door swung open at lightning speed and just as I thought, Izuku stood in the doorway grinning cheekily at us.

"Nya-chaaaaaann!" He flew at me, engulfing me in a house so forceful, I hit the railing behind me. I could see our mothers trying to stifle their laughter and narrowed my eyes at them. I wrapped my arms around Izuku and gave him a tight squeeze, smiling fondly. He'd grown since the last time that I saw him, but I was still a little taller. I also noticed some new muscle. "It's nice to see you too, Izu."

"Come on, you two, the food is getting cold. Nyako, your room is the same way you left it," Aunt Inko said with a soft smile. I smiled back with a slight nod. "Thank you."

The night was filled with laughter and good vibes as we all caught up with each other. "It's late, I better start heading back," my mom announced, standing up and stretching. "Are you prepared for the test tomorrow, Nyako?" I nodded confidently. "I'll be rooting for you, make me proud." I hugged her tightly and she was off.

"Come on, Nya-chan!" Izuku grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room, rushing right past aunt Inko. "I'm so excited and nervous at the same time," he admitted. "You'll be just fine, no worries." He smiled at me with admiration in his eyes before letting out a big yawn. "We should get some sleep, big day tomorrow." "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning. Night, Izu."

I quickly bathed and tucked in for bed, sleep found me in no time.

A soft knock on the door and the sound of it creaking open woke me up. My aunt poked her head inside. "Good morning, Nyako! Are you excited for the test?" I yawned and wiped my bleary eyes. "Yeah, I suppose so. It shouldn't be too bad. Is Izuku awake yet?" "Ah, he's out for some last-minute training, but he told me to tell you that he'll meet you in front of the school. You should text him when you arrive." I nodded and threw off the blanket. "Breakfast will be ready for you to grab and go!" With that, she closed the door and I stretched, cracking my neck and walking over to the closet to grab my uniform. I got dressed and ready quickly, being sure not to forget my eye drops. I was a little annoyed that Izuku didn't mention anything about early morning training and now I have to try to find this damn school on my own. My aunt handed me a fresh ham and egg sandwich with orange juice in a bottle and wished me good luck.

I pulled up the address of the school and opened my GPS. _A thirty-minute walk…geez._ The walk was peaceful though, I took in my surroundings, making a mental map on the way. Arriving in front of the school, I couldn't help but marvel at it. It was breathtaking, to say the least. _So, this is U.A., huh? Not bad._ Checking my phone, it was 8:35 and I didn't see Izuku anywhere. I shot him a quick text letting him know I made it to the school and asking where he was.

 **Izu, I'm at U.A. Where are you?**

8:35 AM

 **I'm running as fast as I can. I'll be**

 **there in 5 min or less, promise!**

8:36 AM

 **Just don't fall or anything, I'm standing**

 **by some weird animal shaped statues. See ya!**

8:36 AM

I put my phone in my jacket pocket and stood patiently, waiting to see the familiar messy green hair enter the gates. A few minutes later, I heard panting behind me and turned to see Izuku running in, looking extremely nervous. "G-good morning, Nya-chan. I-" "Outta my way, Deku!" _Hm?_ I looked over and saw a boy with light blonde hair that was sticking in every which direction and a scowl on his face walking towards us. I walked over and got in his face. "Who are you calling Deku, asshole?" He froze momentarily before regaining his composure and getting closer to me. " _His_ name is Deku, that's all he is, good for nothing. I don't even know why the quirkless loser is here. Who are you anyway, _girl_?" My nostrils flared and I pushed him away from him.

"Don't worry about who I am. You better call him by his name and Deku ain't it!

"Hmph, or what?! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!"

"Tch, I don't have energy to waste on someone like you." He growled and glared me harder with those crimson eyes of his. I didn't back down though, he didn't scare me. "You better watch it." "Yeah, whatever keep it moving, acid breath." His face tinted red and he scowled again, pushing past Izuku. "Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you."

Izuku jumped out of his quickly, nervously shouting a greeting. I shifted my bag and walked up to Izuku throwing my arm around his shoulder. "God, who was that jerk? You know him?" "Yeah, his name is Bakugou Katsuki or Kacchan as I call him. We grew up together, but he's been teasing and bullying me for years about being quirkless. I'm ready to show him who I really am, though!" My fists clenched at his words. That was unacceptable, _he_ was unacceptable. Nobody bullied my Izu and got away with it. "Alright, let's get going and grab a seat." He nodded and went to take a step, but ended up tripping over his own feet. Before he could hit the ground, he stopped in mid-air and both of our eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" A girl with short brown hair, chubby cheeks and big eyes was controlling Izuku and stopping him from hitting the ground. She helped him stand up and smiled at both of us.

"It's my quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first, but it'd be bad luck if you fell, right? Aren't you guys nervous?" Izuku started freaking out and blushing, but I gave her a small smile, she was so cute. "Let's do our best. See ya!" With that she ran off leaving us both behind. I turned to look at Izuku and he had this stupid look on his face. "What's with the dumb face?" I asked, poking him in the forehead. "I-I just talked to a girl!" "Mmm…but you didn't say anything…?" He crumpled then, but shot back up determined. I chuckled and led him into the school.

"Come on, Romeo. We've got a long day ahead of us."


End file.
